Aspidochelone: Arco de la Fundación
by Vivi Neko
Summary: AU – UA La escuela ha terminado y la vida en tiempos de guerra no es fácil para los Merodeadores. James y Sirius quieren proteger a su familia y creen haber encontrado un lugar seguro en una antigua y olvidada Isla mágica, lejos de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, la amenaza del Señor Oscuro y las garras controladoras del Ministerio de Magia.
1. Acto 1

**Acto 1**

 **La herencia del joven Señor Black.**

 _Mi querido Sirius Cabeza Dura._

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta quiere decir que estoy muerto. MUY muerto._

 _Me voy sin arrepentimientos ya que me divertí mucho ayudándote a hacer rabiar a tu madre en estos últimos años. Haberte visto crecer como hombre será siempre mi mayor orgullo y ahora que tienes tu propia familia quiero darte un lugar en el que te sientas seguro, lejos de la estupidez del Ministerio y ese loco genocida al que admiran Walburga y Orión._

 _Te dejo mi casa. Tómala con la irreverencia y juvenil alegría con la que tomaste el oro que te envié cuando escapaste de mi castrante hermana. Úsala para beneficio de tu nueva familia, para que yo me ría de en la cara de los puristas de sangre Black en la otra vida._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _Alphard._

 _PD._

 _La casa incluye la isla, no te contengas y trae a quien creas que valga la pena. Diviértete, como siempre lo haces._


	2. Acto 1 - Capítulo 1 -

Esto... aquí se empieza con las advertencias y eso. ¿Verdad?

Muy bien.

Declaro que esta obra de ficción está basada en la serie de Novelas de Harry Potter, escrita por J. K. Rowling, quien tiene todos los derechos de monetarios sobre ella. Por tanto no pretendo más que divertirme escribiendo está historia que usa a muchos de sus personajes, lugares y eventos.

Advierto entonces, que está esta historia puede considerarse un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, en el que muchos de los personajes que aman se verán modificados a voluntad de esta caprichosa escritora amateur que no tiene tapujos en modificar eventos conocidos por los libros (y o películas), personalidades e incluso nombres, con el fin de satisfacer sus propias fantasías estrafalarias. Ademas habrá: Angustia, muerte de personajes, personajes originales, relaciones Slash explicitas (más no gráficas) relaciones románticas no convencionales y ese tipo de situaciones que puede llegar a molestar a algunas personas.

Dejando eso en claro, les dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **31 de octubre de 1981**

Llegaron a la plaza cuando los viejos farolillos se encendieron mágicamente. Justo al anochecer.

Era la noche del 31 de octubre y la hoguera del Samhain chisporroteaba alegre iluminando el suelo de baldosas hexagonales en brillantes tonos dorado. Era una clara invitación para celebrar esa mágica noche en la Isla _**Chelone.**_

La hoguera estaba cuidadosamente armada y asegurada para que nadie corriera el riesgo de quemarse con una braza suelta. Protección especialmente pensada para el niño de un año y tres meses que volaba en su primera escoba de entrenamiento. Cuando se alejaba un poco de las sombras alargadas de los tres adultos, que mantenían su mirada en él, los hechizos en la escoba infantil lo traían de vuelta con sus padres.

La risa del niño resonaba en la plaza solitaria y hacía eco rebotando en las paredes de los edificios vacíos que la rodeaban, era como estar en un pueblo fantasma. La luna apenas se mostraba creciente pero las callejas brillaban con luz propia en un tono verdoso viejo, las paredes de piedra gris casi parecían pulidas dándole a todas una apariencia bastante espectral pero festiva; calabazas de varios tamaños y rojas manzanas se habían colocado al frente de la hoguera como ofrenda, el fragante aroma de la madera seca se hacía sentir, los árboles de hojas naranjas y rojas parecían bailar con las llamas de la fogata y la magia vibraba en el ambiente. Luces de hadas habían descendido hasta posarse en las cornisas de las ventanas en los edificios que rodeaban la plaza creando la ilusión de ser la cálida luz de hogares habitados.

Lily tomó a Harry en brazos sacándolo de la escoba. Quería que su bebé viera el encantador efecto de luces, aunque este le prestaba más atención a James que hacía gala de sus reflejos de cazador atrapando el juguete abandonado antes de que tocara el suelo. El orgulloso padre sonrió altanero esperando que alguien halagara su destreza, pero, en cambio sólo recibió un rodar de ojos de parte de Severus y entusiastas aplausos de parte de Harry.

\- ¡Cállate Sevy! - Masculló este a pesar de que el pelinegro no había dicho absolutamente nada. Él y Lily se habían limitado a reírse de la necesidad del gran James Potter de ser alabado.

\- ¿A dónde demonios se mete Canuto cuando lo necesito? - preguntó James avergonzado mientras sacudía su cabello ya de por sí desordenado.

\- ¿En serio quieres saberlo Potter? - Preguntó Severus con una mueca de burla.

-Estoy segura de que lo vi con Remus rumbo al bosque, hace como una hora – Lily codeo a Severus compartiendo una mirada de complicidad – Si quieres puedes ir a buscarlos- sugirió a sabiendas de que no estarían haciéndole ningún favor a sus amigos, James fácilmente podría salir "mordido" si interrumpía algo indebido y no sería la primera vez.

James los miró ofendido –Lo entiendo de Severus, pero tú, Lily Potter ¡No puedo creer que quieras enviudar tan pronto! - Se rieron con ganas mientras el bebé Harry estiraba sus manitas intentando atrapar las luces de hadas que flotaban más cerca. Lily lo levantó en el aire ayudándole en su faena hasta que un súbito movimiento casi la tira de espaldas. Ambos hombres saltaron listos para sujetarla.

Un inesperado terremoto sacudía la isla y la tierra se estremeció con tanta fuerza que James cayó al suelo amortiguando la caída de Lily mientras Severus sujetaba a Harry resbalando fuera del banco de piedra en el que habían estado sentados. Sujetó la cabeza del niño que gritó al verse arrebatado de las manos de su madre, pero su llanto se vio opacado por los gruñidos y chillidos de las bestias mágicas que habitaban el bosque.

La tierra se sacudía y crujía como si se estuviera rompiendo, Lily se acercó a Severus sujetándose también de la banca de piedra y le arrebató a Harry, tomándolo con cuidado para protegerlo con su cuerpo; James la sujetó por la cintura envolviéndola y puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hijo.

El terremoto se detuvo tan repentinamente como había empezado sumergiendo todo en un preocupante silencio sepulcral, una nube de polvo cubrió la isla y el silencio extraño poco a poco se convirtió en un rugido. El mar parecía levantarse a punto de tragarse a la isla Chelone; los Potter se apretaron un poco más juntos y Lily tomó la mano de un desconcertado Severus que se vio atrapado en el abrazo protector de James y Lily. Habían llegado a esa isla intentando escapar de la guerra mágica que azotaba el Reino Unido y pensar que ese sería su final era aterrador, pero… El ruido se detuvo.

Severus se incorporó lentamente. El llanto de Harry se hizo notorio en el relativo silencio y James lo cargó arrullándolo mientras Lily y Severus miraban a su alrededor, varitas en mano. Ninguna estructura se había dañado a pesar del fuerte estremecimiento que había sacudido la isla entera. No les extrañaba, después de todo era un pueblo mágico; se modificaba a voluntad. Cada mansión, casa, calle y farola había sido creada por la magia de la Isla y cada una era perfecta en su propio estilo a pesar de su desolación y abandono.

La Isla Chelone no era muy grande, el pueblo estaba en el centro y se elevaba sobre una montaña verde, sus edificaciones sobresalían grises entre el follaje de árboles frondosos; un bosque profundo, habitado por un gran número de criaturas mágicas (muchas de las cuales se creían extintas en Reino Unido) rodeaba el pequeño pueblo deshabitado. Desde la plaza se podía ver la playa y el mar distante e inmenso en el que las olas centellaban elevándose más de lo normal.

La inquietante calma se vio interrumpida cuando, con un fuerte chasquido, dos ancianas rodeadas por un grupo de elfos domésticos aparecieron en el centro de la plaza cerca de la hoguera. Severus reconoció a la más alta de las dos al instante.

\- ¡Bisabuela! – Corrió a ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie mientras evaluaba su estado mirándola con preocupación.

La anciana, usualmente orgullosa, se aferró a su nieto intentando conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba al haber caído de manera tan aparatosa usando tan solo bata y pantuflas. Severus la guio hasta la banca y la sujetó mientras sus manos a un temblaban.

-Estoy bien Severus. Solo necesito sentarme un momento. –

-Bisabuela Regina…- Severus no sabía cómo decirle que ya estaba sentada. Lily llegó a la banca con la otra anciana, en condiciones mucho menos favorables.

-Tranquila Madame Prewett – Le susurraba la pelirroja a la anciana consternada por llevar una sola pantufla y haber perdido su gorro de noche.

Los elfos que las habían acompañado murmuraban entre ellos y retorcían sus manos haciendo el ambiente más caótico y poniendo nervioso al pequeño Harry que lloraba con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de desgarrarse la garganta o asfixiar a James por la fuera con la que se aferraba a su cuello.

\- ¡Silencio! Criaturas molestas – Rugió Severus, mirando con enojo a los seres sumisos que taparon sus bocas al instante. Para su vergüenza Harry también calló ante el regaño de su "tío", el bebé se quedó temblando y sollozando bajito entre los brazos del padre que veía furioso al mejor amigo de su esposa.

-Joven amo Prince – Chillo uno de los elfos, rompiendo la tensión y postrándose cerca el joven hombre que alejó el dobladillo de su negra túnica de las pequeñas manos del elfo – Perdónenos. Nuestra ama se siente tan mal y no podemos aparecernos de nuevo en la fortaleza-

Severus y Lily se miraron ambos sorprendidos por esa nueva información. Severus le tendió su último frasco de la poción calmante al elfo molesto que se retorcía las orejas preocupado

–No pensábamos aparecer aquí – La voz de Madame Prewett tembló mientras tomaba el frasco de las manos de su elfo personal – Se suponía que Pinpin nos aparecería en el jardín- El elfo domestico asintió de manera enfática.

-Pasó igual con nosotros – Regina Prince miró a su bisnieto con gravedad.

-Tal vez los elfos consideraron esta zona más segura – James había logrado calmar a su hijo, pero aún se sacudía de un lado a otro con el niño en brazos en una suerte de arrullo exasperado sin apartar su mirada del bosque

-Me aparecí por mí misma - Declaró desafiante Regina, a pesar de los intentos de Severus de tranquilizarla –Aun soy capaz de usar mi propia magia para desplazarme. – Soltó las manos de su bisnieto como si sus intentos de reconfortarla solo la ofendieran, pero esté no se inmuto ante el desprecio de la anciana. Estaba muy acostumbrado a la rudeza de su trato y verla tan decidida lo hacía sentir aliviado.

La tensión se rompió cuando un par de figuras altas y brillantes salieron del bosque. El grupo de jóvenes suspiró aliviado pero el sentimiento no duró mucho.

Las ancianas se levantaron sacando sus varitas para encarar a la pareja que acababa de llegar, los jóvenes estaban demasiado atónitos para detenerlas.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué? – Lily se debatía entre el alivio y la angustia. Era como si quisiera correr a abrazarlos y golpearlos al mismo tiempo.

La pareja se detuvo y Sirius extendió un brazo interponiéndose entre Remus y el resto como si se tratara de un escudo humano. Ante la luz de la hoguera las orejas sobre sus cabezas y las colas moviéndose tras ellos, se hacían realmente notorias a pesar de su tono translucido que dejaba un rastro de magia brillante que no se despegaba de ellos. El grupo los miró expectantes en espera de una explicación.

-No podemos evitarlo Lily – Fue la voz suave de Remus la que rompió el silencio –Una magia extraña nos obliga- El joven de las orejas y la cola color castaño trigo, como su cabello, miró a las ancianas con sus refulgentes ojos ambarinos.

-Hombres Lobo – Murmuró Muriel con un tono gélido e imponente a pesar de sus fachas.

\- ¡Tenemos todo el derecho a estar aquí! – Sirius ladró, literalmente, sus orejas y su cola negra se tensaron desafiantes – ¡Tío Alphard me heredó la Isla! – El lobo más grande se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Remus apretando su brazo.

Regina miró la interacción y torció una sonrisa mientras bajaba la varita. – **Parte** de la Isla, Joven Black… Nadie le está negando su propiedad-

Muriel bajó la varita y suspiró. Tal vez era momento de aclarar las cosas; ellas lo sospechaban, habían estado hablando al respecto, después de todo habían pasado varios meses desde el estrafalario grupo de jóvenes había reclamado la propiedad que una vez perteneció a Alphard Black.

Pero no era momento para hablarlo, la situación era demasiado tensa para empeorarla con algo tan insignificante. La magia de la Isla los había reunido ahí, algo iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

-La Isla se está moviendo – Declaró Muriel atrayendo las miradas de todos, pero ella miraba a su alrededor como en busca de algo. Su lamentable estado y la mirada expectante le daban un deje de locura. La anciana se estremeció con un escalofrío que le heló la sangre y entonces ocurrió.

El cielo fue rasgado por un poderoso rayo dorado.

Todos se encogieron protegiéndose y protegiendo a la persona más cercana, sus rostros completamente blancos por la intensidad de la luz. La grieta en el cielo se ensanchó y tres personas cayeron a través de esta.

El ruido sordo de los cuerpos golpeando el suelo resonó en la plaza y entonces la grieta se cerró. Un hombre y, sobre este, dos mujeres, una anciana y una joven que apretaba a un bebé entre sus brazos. El niño lloraba y la anciana también.

\- ¡Alice! - Lily corrió hacia la joven que sujetaba al bebé en sus brazos y los ojos castaños de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Lily!... Lily. Tenías razón. Debimos escapar. - Alice se atragantó por las lágrimas que hacían un nudo en su garganta. - Debimos pensar en Neville ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te escuche? - Su llanto era más fuerte que el de Neville y Lily no pudo hacer más que abrazarla e intentar calmarla.

\- ¿Cómo pudo? – Augusta, en un arrebato de furia, golpeaba con fuerza el pecho de su hijo. Sirius y las otras ancianas se acercaron a contenerla sujetándola.

\- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi amado hijo! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Ese Monstruo! – Berreaba la anciana que se encogía desconsolada entre los brazos de Sirius Black.

En ese momento todos lo vieron. Frank Longbotton sujetaba fuertemente su varita, en una mano y en la otra un león de peluche. Un traslador que Lily y James les habían regalado pocos meses atrás. Sus músculos aún estaban tensos pero su rostro lo decía todo: Su boca abierta en perpetua expresión de horror y sus ojos despojados de cualquier brillo. No había duda… Frank Longbotton había recibido la maldición asesina.

* * *

Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias por darle una Oportunidad a "Aspidochelone".

Si por eso de las casualidades algún lector o lectora se ha encontrado con está historia en sweek, le aclaro que igual es mía. La empecé a publicar para un concurso pero en ese momento no supe darle continuidad :( He estado pensando en publicarla simultáneamente en ambas plataformas y tal vez lo haga cuando recuerde como acceder a esa cuenta, pero hago la aclaración para que no piensen que estoy cometiendo plagio o algo por el estilo. Recuerden, no hay peor pecado para un escritor que robar el trabajo de otros.

Por otra parte, he hecho algunas modificaciones sutiles entre aquel "prólogo" publicado para el concurso y esté primer capítulo, cosas a penas sutiles y sin importancias, como el nombre de la bisabuela de Severus y otras cosas... Hablando de eso. Seguro tendrán muchas preguntas como ¿Cómo es posible que Severus y James sean amigos? ¿Sirius tambien es un hombre lobo? ¿La madre de Neville está viva? Pues todo eso se explicará en algun momento del primer Arco... espero.

Ultimo pero no menos importante. Este capítulo no se hubiera publicado hoy de no ser que mi hermanita me golpeó por no mostrar más respeto por las personas que leyeron la escueta presentación y con eso tuvieron para interesarse. Muchas gracias a: Marijo VFamilia y Teresa653 por mostrar su interés.

Nos vemos pronto, si aun sienten algun interés en esta historia.


	3. Acto 1 - Capítulo 2 -

¿Que es eso? ¡Es la luna! ¡Se ha puesto azul!

La Inspiración y yo por fin nos alineamos y el capitulo 2 ha salido. Nunca pensé que me tardaría tanto en escribirlo pero así fue. Espero que eso no les de la impresión de que esta es una historia no sabe a donde va, de hecho, la tengo toda planeada pero no escrita y, a veces, llegar a donde se quiere llegar de la manera mas satisfactoria se vuelve un tanto frustrarte. Aun así, mi plan es seguir mi mapa lo mejor posible y disfrutar del viaje. Espero que quienes están leyendo esta historia disfruten el viaje conmigo.

Un saludo especial para **Natacha Vallejo**. Sin su review mi luna no hubiera terminado de ponerse azul. _

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **La noche en que las cosas empiezan a moverse.**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, estaba particularmente furioso esa noche. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, podía darse cuenta de que todo había salido mal antes de haber iniciado.

Empezando por la reliquia, que no era la que había deseado para albergar el último fragmento de su alma, además, este no era el lugar que había deseado para llevar a cabo el ritual que quería; sin mencionar que sus verdaderos objetivos habían desaparecido mucho tiempo antes de la fecha que el mismo se había programado para llevar acabo los asesinatos y el conjuro de creación de su ultimo _horcrux_.

En efecto, el precioso control de la situación se le escapaba de las manos como si fuera agua y, aunque había perfeccionado el arte de mentirle al mundo y a veces a sí mismo, en esta ocasión el fracaso era tan sólido que prácticamente lo estaba golpeando en la cara.

Por ello y para efecto dramático, apretando los puños hasta sentir que la madera de su varita le lastimaba, gritó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su magia sacudiera la mansión Longbotton hasta los cimientos.

El torrente de magia que escapó de su cuerpo hizo reventar cada ventana y artefacto de cristal que hubiera en las cercanías, liberándolo a penas de la frustrante furia que le carcomía. Se desplazó por la vieja casa caminando a paso firme sobre vidrios y cristales rotos, manteniendo su vista al frente para no encontrarse con su repugnante reflejo. Atravesó las puertas que había abierto a fuerza de magia pura y agitó su varita con un movimiento a penas visible.

- _Fiendfyre –_

El susurro brotó de sus dientes apretados y cuando la bestia de llamas vivientes se abalanzó sobre la antigua casa, extendiéndose hasta los invernaderos que tanta riqueza le habían brindado a la antigua familia, el mago oscuro más temido se permitió un resoplido de insatisfacción.

Ni siquiera el recuerdo del horror reflejado en el rostro de Frank Longbotton al enfrentar el último instante de su vida era suficiente para anular el hecho de que había sido **derrotado**. Esa noche esos estúpidos niños que jugaban a ser padres se habían reído en su cara, y aunque uno de ellos había muerto, su caída no anulaba la sensación de derrota.

Donde quiera que su cuerpo hubiera ido a parar esperaba que su mensaje les llegara claro: Iba por ellos, por sus hijos, y no había hechizo que los mantuviera a salvo.

Mantuvo su varita alzada manteniendo el control de las bestias de fuego y se tomó un instante antes de liberarlas dejándolas destruir a sus anchas. Entonces movió su varita de nuevo, esta vez de manera lenta, suave y extremadamente elegante - _Morsmordre_ \- Susurró, sintiendo que su propia voz era suficiente para llevarlo en el camino hacia la tranquilidad.

Su voz era lo único de sí mismo que aún era tan hermoso como recordaba, suave y seductora, sin ese incesante siseo que solía utilizar para infundir miedo entre sus más cobardes seguidores.

Se permitió suspirar, después de todo no había nadie ahí para atestiguar su debilidad solamente él.

El fuego salvaje y la marca brillante en el cielo que señalaba que ese incendio feroz era su obra. Miró sus manos huesudas iluminadas por la luz verde de presencia mortífera, tan pálidas que el color de la marca tenebrosa se apropiaba por completo de ellas; qué asco le daba su piel tan parecida a la de un _inferi._

El fuego ardía. Los minutos quemándose en el breve instante de contemplación que se había concedido y entonces una pregunta empezó a tomar forma en su mente, alegre, incierta, oscura. Ahora que la antigua y noble casa Longbotton se convertía en cenizas…

 _¿Quién iba a llegar a detenerlo?_

La noche del Samhain hacía que la magia en su interior fluyera con mayor fuerza despejando la neblina irascible que había usurpado su mente durante los últimos meses. Tal vez se había dejado llevar por las ansias de atar el último cabo suelto en su camino hacia la grandeza y la inmortalidad. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, había estado actuado un tanto desquiciado desde que sus _mortífagos_ habían aumentado en número y agresividad, pero era todo parte del papel que había decidido jugar en su propia revolución.

Una vez que todo estuviera listo, una vez que el maldito niño profetizado estuviera muerto. Entonces, se quitaría esa máscara y tomaría el lugar que le correspondía entre los nobles magos y brujas que le habían reconocido como su señor. El mismo Señor Oscuro se daba cuenta de que esa reflexión solo era posible gracias a la potente magia de la noche de los espíritus.

Ante el calor del fuego maldito y la cercanía de la media noche no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir persiguiendo a los Potter y los Longbotton? Tal vez debería dejarlos escapar y volver con sus caballeros ¿Había sido Abraxas el que le había dicho que lo necesitaban? Posiblemente había sido Orión, en realidad no estaba seguro. El Ministerio de Magia estaba a punto de caer, era natural que sus caballeros esperaran que **Su Señor** se hiciera presente para reclamarlo.

Fuertes explosiones como petardos se escucharon en los alrededores trayéndolo de nuevo al presente y, ante la expectativa de la batalla, su sonrisa se ensanchó con placer. Ahí estaban, los seguidores del único hombre que no temía decir su despreciable nombre de nacimiento y además se atrevía a hacerlo sonar como un insulto de tipo personal.

Listo para pelear, se dejó atrapar por el asco que le producía la sensación de algún tipo de familiaridad con Albus Dumbledore. Todo aquel que fuera tan tonto como para seguir a ese anciano senil debía estar preparado para encarar la muerte.

Al triste llanto de Augusta Longbotton se le unió el desesperado lloriqueo de un par de bebés muy asustados. El más doloroso era el llanto de Neville que, de vez en cuando, murmuraba "pa-pa" entre sollozos.

No era posible que el bebé entendiera que su padre había muerto, seguramente, el pequeño esperaba que su padre se levantara y fuera a consolarlo. Eso hacía su tristeza mucho más difícil de ignorar.

Remus se acercó al joven que alguna vez había sido su compañero de casa. Nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana, algo natural considerando que Frank les llevaba un par de años por delante. Aun así, en ese momento su pérdida le pesaba como una sombra oscura que desesperadamente habían intentado dejar atrás.

Se quitó la chaqueta de lana y cubrió el rostro del joven padre, esposo y amigo, al que el mundo acababa de perder.

Un viento helado se arremolinaba alrededor de la pequeña plaza hexagonal por lo que Remus no pudo evitar estremecerse abrazándose a sí mismo en busca de calor y confort. Tenía miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo porque todos los demás debían estar igual de asustados. Una pesada chaqueta de cuero cubrió sus hombros y su cola translucida de brillo dorado se agitó ante la cercanía de su pareja.

Cuando Sirius le ofreció su mano la tomó con fuerza y miró con angustia las brillantes orejas oscuras sobre la negra melena de su compañero. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Qué era esa fuerza que los obligaba a mostrar su naturaleza sin que pudieran controlarlo? Y ¿Cómo era posible que Voldemort hubiera encontrado a sus amigos? La idea de que no estaban tan seguros como habían pensado lo aterraba y no podía evitar temer que Harry aun fuera el objetivo de ese monstruo.

La sensación de miedo e inseguridad atravesó su espalda y por un breve instante se sintió tan amenazado y en peligro como en su primer año en Hogwarts. Pero, antes de que pudiera sumergirse en sus recuerdos, Sirius gruñó y lo empujó lejos del cuerpo de Frank. El miedo no se fue, todo en su cuerpo le ordenó que se mantuviera alerta. Sirius en cambio parecía a punto de saltar y atacar.

Todos se volvieron lentamente hacia el origen de la repentina inquietud de los licántropos residentes. Para su sorpresa, su atención estaba en Muriel Prewett.

La anciana se había puesto de pie, pero su cabeza estaba caída, la barbilla rebotaba contra el pecho de la anciana en un ángulo que parecía doloroso y el cuerpo de Muriel se mecía de una manera extraña, como una hoja suavemente acariciada por el viento nocturno, su cabello revuelto y enredado le cubría por completo el rostro. Repentinamente, dio un paso tambaleante y todos retrocedieron incapaces de contener un grito de miedo.

\- ¿Muriel? – Preguntó Regina que sujetaba a Augusta, después de que el defensivo empujón de Sirius las hubiera alejado del cuerpo de Frank.

La anciana de la horrenda bata de flores, se tambaleó hacia atrás y todos respingaron francamente asustados, incluso Augusta había dejado de llorar para mirar la escena horrorizada.

La cabeza de Muriel osciló hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron, completamente en blanco, cuando una voz profunda y resonante salió de su boca.

\- _Muy viejo_ – Esa voz que podía hablar con eco propio definitivamente no era la voz de Muriel.

- _Este recipiente está muy_ _ **gastado**_ – Lo que fuera que se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de Muriel parecía dominarla con más soltura. El espíritu los miró a todos con esos ojos blancos resplandecientes. Movió la cabeza con lentitud fijándose en cada uno de los presentes y deteniéndose por un tiempo más largo en el cuerpo de Frank. - _Aun así. No hay otro que pueda tomar_ –

Como si el extraño espíritu hubiera dicho exactamente lo opuesto James y Alice se aferraron a sus hijos ocultándolos de esa aterradora mirada blanquecina.

Los niños aun sollozaban, el rugir de las olas a la distancia apenas podía cubrir su temeroso lloriqueo. Desde los brazos de su madre Neville miraba a su papá y, desde los brazos de su padre, Harry miraba a todos lados sin entender nada, ambos con las caras rojas y las mejillas brillantes por él llanto.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Severus fue el primero en salir de su mutismo y confrontar a Muriel, varita en mano protegiendo a James y Alice. Lily que, un minuto atrás, había estado consolando a la anciana ahora le apuntaba con su varita mientras obligaba a los elfos a retroceder.

\- _He sido enviada por la magia y tengo una misión –_ Muriel se tambaleó una vez más,

haciéndola ver más frágil e inestable mientras se movía a pasos incierto hacia el centro de la plaza. – _Debo ser el refugio de los protegidos de la magia y llevarlos conmigo ahí a donde voy a descansar por diez años –_

\- ¡Diez años! – La barita de Lily tembló en su mano. Habían llegado a esa isla buscando escapar de la guerra y ahora… ¿Estaban atrapados? Rápidamente miró el león de felpa en la mano inerte de Frank y su rostro palideció.

 _Escuchen._

 _Escuchen._

 _En este hogar que han heredado por sangre sus invitados son bienvenidos._

 _Todo aquello y aquel a quien necesiten para vivir por diez años deben traer y para ello tienen un año._

 _Pidieron un refugio y la magia se los da. A cambio el amo de la muerte honrará su promesa y el príncipe subirá al trono olvidado._

 _Abran la jaula que la guerra ha creado para que el fénix pueda volar una vez mas y la deuda de vida será saldada._

Los brazos de Muriel se mecían de un lado a otro, su espalda se arqueaba y parecía a punto de caer. Les dio tiempo para asimilar el mensaje mientras contemplaba a los elegidos. La sacerdotisa de la muerte estaba muy pálida, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello rojo fuego mientras su amada varita temblaba en su mano, no había forma de que pudiera acertar un hechizo en ese estado. El príncipe no tenía idea de nada, pero la regente sí; ella había estado esperando que ese día llegara y tendría paz si llevaba a cabo su deber y el de todas aquellas regentes que la habían precedido. – _Este cuerpo es inservible, no me permite más tiempo. Sean gentiles y yo cuidaré de ustedes con la magia que he guardado por los siglos que he dormido –_

El cuerpo de Muriel se desplomó al suelo y, por un instante, el tiempo se sintió mucho más lento, todos se movieron como un solo ser. James y Alice retrocedieron protegiendo a sus hijos del grotesco espectáculo y los demás avanzaron intentando detener el frágil cuerpo de la vieja mujer antes de que tocara el suelo. Ninguno lo logró excepto los elfos domésticos que consiguieron detener la caída con su magia.

La media noche había llegado y el cuerpo de Muriel flotaba en el centro de la plaza con las puntas de su cabello gris rosando las baldosas hexagonales.

Otro saludo tambien para mi hermanita menor. Sin ella como editora implacable tampoco escribiría nada de nada. Espero que ahora que ya publiqué el capitulo por fin me de la portada que me había prometido para este Fanfic.

Hasta la próxima luna azul... Que digo... Esto, no sé. Tal vez la próxima semana.


End file.
